Racing
by Elephant66
Summary: Yet besides being called the Boy Who Lived, he felt death calling, and knew soon it would be his time to go.


**Racing**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place when Harry and Hermione are elders. This is the story of Hermione saying goodbye to Harry as he dies of old age. By the way the Harry Potter series belong to great JK Rowling. I take no credit for her characters. I am just someone who likes Harry Potter and writing. Also this story is for the Houses Competition forum. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

(This section is for the Houses Competition forum)

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Racing

Word count: 848 words

Now on to the story!

* * *

The sun shone shyly through the window into the room, dimly lighting the room. The room had a bed on which two were on. One laying down, the other sitting on the bed. The one lying on the bed was an elderly man, his once black hair was grey due to age. His skin wrinkled. But, as always, his eyes, that were just like his mother's; bright green. But beneath the wondrous green, the eyes showed tiredness and fatigue. He wore circular glasses and he had a faint scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. This elderly man was the Boy Who Lived. Yet besides being called the Boy Who Lived, he felt death calling, and knew soon it would be his time to go.

By his side, the one sitting on the bed, was a woman. She had bushy hair that once was a gorgeous honey colour, but was now greyed. Her brown eyes, that were like chocolate, were the same as ever. This woman was Hermione Granger. She had lived beside the Boy Who Lived since she was eleven. But yet she never saw him as the Boy Who Lived she saw him as Harry, her best friend and the love of her life. Now it was him to finish the race, he had run his whole life. It was time for him to cross the finish line of life.

They held each other's wrinkled hands. Hermione affectionately rubbed the hand of her husband as he laid on his deathbed. She knew his death will cause her deep pain and sorrow. Yet she was happy for him; Harry could reunite with all those he loved, all those he lost. And once Harry was gone, she knew that he would be waiting for her on the other side until she finished her race and crossed the finish line of life.

Hermione, with a gentle hand, brushed his hair out of his wrinkled face. Then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Harry looked deeply into her chocolate eyes. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, "I love you." Her voice as soft as a gentle breeze. Harry felt tears start to pour from his green eyes. But before they could get far Hermione had wiped them away. She whispered, "Don't be sad. You finally will see your family."

Harry nodded, but said, "I will leave you behind, though."

"Harry don't worry about me. When it is my time it will be my time and I will join you. Once you are gone you won't be alone for long. As always, I will be by your side."

He smiled weakly.

Hermione continued, "You can see Cedric, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, and lastly your parents." She thought about their past together. Hermione remembered herself being the annoying know-it-all when she first met Harry. Hermione remembered watching him walk through the fire to face Quirrell in their first year. She remembered the hug she gave Harry after she was freed from being petrified in their second year. The bushy-haired woman remembered the ride on Buckbeak with Harry in their third year. The elderly woman remembered giving him a hug that almost knocked him over before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth year. She remembered fighting at the Ministry alongside Harry in their fifth year. Hermione remembered being comforted by Harry when Ron went through his Lavender phase during their sixth year. She remembered Harry and her dancing during the horcrux hunt when Ron left. She would never forget the gentle and first kiss they shared after that dance. She remembered hugging him for what she thought would be the last time. Hermione remembered dating Harry. Being proposed to by Harry, getting married. Having two wonderful children, Elizabeth and Lily Potter. She remembers everything they went through together and will never forget any of it. Harry chuckled quietly and gave a small smile interrupting her thoughts and memories.

"What?"

"It's great to see you still have a wonderful brain. I can tell when you are thinking"

"Oh. Well, I just was thinking about our past," Hermione looked at him with affection and love. A silence fell upon them before Harry broke it and chuckled again.

"Do you know what Ron would have said if he were here right now?"

"What?"

"You won't be the Boy Who Lived anymore, mate," Hermione laughed quietly understanding the joke. It was a sad joke that Ron would have said in a moment like this to stop the tears.

They had fallen into silence once again.

"Hermione..." his voice came in a whisper. And Hermione knew it was time.

"I'll miss you, Harry. I love you." She felt tears begin to slide down her cheek, like how raindrops would slide down a window.

"Hermione, don't be sad." His voice was barely audible. He stopped talking and gently wiped away her tears. "I love you. I can finally cross the finish line of life." With that, Harry Potter took his last breath and finally stopped racing.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I enjoyed writing this story! So I hope you enjoyed reading it! Anyways have a nice day!

-Elephant66


End file.
